


Strange Potter

by Herrin26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Stephen Strange, F/F, F/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Stephen Strange, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Severus Snape Bashing, Severus Snape Being a Bastard, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Smart Harry, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herrin26/pseuds/Herrin26
Summary: The night Dumbledore placed a young baby on the doorstep he thought he was doing what was best for the future. However another presence threw a wrench in his 'plan'.Dr.Strange/Avengers + Harry Potter crossoverAU set in modern time
Relationships: Harry Potter & Stephen Strange, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Steven strange - Relationship
Comments: 36
Kudos: 209





	1. The Child

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story in this fandom. 
> 
> Warning there will be bashing of my least favorite Harry Potter characters.  
> I won't tell you not to read, but if you choose to then you know what was ahead.

**"Good luck Harry Potter."**

After laying the orphaned baby on the step the aged wizard and his companions disappeared.

Unknown to the 'Leader of the Light' the events of that night didn't go unnoticed by a higher authority. 

A bright sparkling circle appeared just after the others had parted. Out walked the Sorcerer Supreme Stephen Strange and his companion Wong.

"We shouldn't be here." Wong insisted.

"Yes I'm aware of the rule. However a massive magical attack happened and it's our duty to ensure our reality is protected."

"Strange, we let these ones deal there own problems."

"Yes and how has the worked? How many of the self proclaimed 'Dark Lords' have risen? I understand that these magical individuals are very far behind and full of themselves, but I can't ignore what's happening anymore." Strange was adamant.

The sorcerers of his group had and unspoken rule not to involve themselves in the affairs of the 'Hidden Wizards'. It was a solid rule do to the high level of corruption and ego driven individuals that existed in the wizard world.

Wong looked ahead and saw the basket. "Is that an infant?"

Strange and Wong approached the child. 

"Who leaves a baby on a doorstep?" 

Strange was reading the letter. "Apparently Albus Dumbledore does." The scuffed at the words. "Incredible way to tell someone their sister is dead and to raise a child."

"Dumbledore is know for his theatrics, but this is beyond foolish." Wong pointed. "It doesn't appear he even knocked."

Dumbledore had a reputation throughout the wizard world and even the secret sorcerers knew of him. Strange learned quite a bit about the self proclaimed 'Leader of the Light.' And the more he learned the less he liked. 

He knew all about Dumbledores history. Including the history Dumbledore wanted buried. From his childhood to his love affair with Grindelwald.

Strange gently picked up the sleeping baby. He looked over the infant the focused hard on the child's scar.

"Wong do you sense what I do?"

Wong looked at the scar a jumped back. "Is that...who would leave such a thing in a child?" 

"A man who either didn't know or didn't care." Strange said. "Go back to the Sactum and prepare a safe room for extraction. Then I need you to see what you can learn about this child."

Wong gave him a look. "Normally I'd advise against getting this, but I agree this is unacceptable. What will you be doing?"

"I'm going to do what civilized people do. Knock."

He handed Harry over to Wong who went through a portal back to the British Sanctum.

* * *

"Who the bloody hell is at the door at this hour?" Vernon mumbled to himself as he climbed down the stairs.

Vernon pulled open the door. He was puzzled by the man wearing some strange outfit.

"Mr. Dursley? Is your wife available?" 

"Do you have any bloody idea what time it is?! Who are you and what do you want with us?" 

"Mr. Dursley. I'm afraid this concerns your wife and her sister."

"Sister! Wait are you one of those!? Get out of here and take your unnatural with you!" 

He went to slam the door but it didn't move.

"Mr. Dursley we can have a calm civil discussion or you can yell and wake the whole neighborhood up and have them see. Your choice." 

"Vernon what's going on? Who is it?" Petunia asked as she came down the stairs.

One look at Strange and she could tell he didn't belong. 

"Who are you?" She feared she already knew.

"Mrs. Dursley. My name is Dr. Stephen Strange and I have news concerning your sister and nephew." Strange answered.

"So it true you're one of them!" 

"Do you really want to have this conversation on your front porch?" 

Petunia didn't want him in but didn't want to wake the neighbors either.

"Fine come in and make it quick." She motioned for Vernon to let the man pass.

Strange came in and the door shut behind him. 

"Lovely house." Strange noted. "I'm afraid I have some sad news to report to you. Your sister and her husband were killed this evening. You have my condolences."

Petunia did show surprise and maybe a hit of sadness but it disappeared fast. 

"How?" 

"She was murdered by an evil wizard, she had been fighting to stop from taking over all of Britain." Strange answered. "Your nephew survived and was placed on your doorstep."

"What?! We don't want that freak anywhere near here!" Vernon bellowed his face turning red.

"He's your nephew." Strange narrowed his eyes.

"Thats not our concern." Petunia raised her nose. "We don't want anything to do with him or your kind."

"Then why did Dumbledore place him here?" 

"How would I know?" She sneered.

Strange pulled out the letter and handed it to her. "This was attached to his blanket."

She snatched the paper and read over it. 

"Raise him?! Who the bloody hell does that old fool think he is?!"

"I take it this wasn't discussed with you?"

"Of course not! I don't want him any where near me or my family." 

"That's a rather dim perspective. He is your blood. The last piece of your sister."

"My sister died the second she gave herself to your freak world! I will not have it in my house."

"You heard her. Get out and never come back!" Vernon yelled.

"Do you know your sisters wishes? I imagine she would have made plans for this and would have left some candidates for Harrys care."

"The only one I heard of was someone named Sirius Black I think. He was supposed to become the godfather. Other than that I never asked because I didn't care." 

"Are you done?!" Vernon demanded.

Strange looked at the man who was becoming more purple with each moment. 

"Very well. I can take the boy off your hands." He waved his hands together and a piece of paper appeared.

"I will not have that your freakiness in my house!" Vernon grew even more angry.

Strange ignored him and offered a pen and the paper to Petunia. "Sign here and you'll officially waive all rights to you nephew over to me." He saw her hesitation. "The longer you take the longer I have to be here."

She signed the forms.

"Now get out." Vernon ordered.

Strange looked at the man and shook his head. "Well I would say it's been a pleasure but that would be a lie. Take care. You'll never see me again."

Strange made a portal and stepped through happily closing it behind him.

* * *

"What have you learned?" Strange asked when he met with Wong.

"The word around is that this baby defeated the self proclaimed dark lord and is being praised as 'The Boy Who Lived'."

"That the biggest pile of..." Strange shook his head. "All signs point to his parents defeating Voldemort. How could they even think a baby would win? A bad diaper?"

"Told you this world lacks logical thought." Wong answered.

"Clearly. I need to find this Sirius Black. He's the boys godfather and who he is supposed to be with."

"Heard of him. Word is he is the one who betrayed the Potters."

"Any proof to that?" 

"He was the secrets keeper. He was the only one who could have given their location."

"That charm? Well that does raise concerns. I still need to find him and see for myself. If it's true we'll make sure he finds his way to their police force."

"Aurors. They're called Aurors." Wong corrected.

Stranger gave Wong a look like he didn't care. "How is the room coming?"

"It's being set up. We'll begin the extraction as soon as we can."

"Good. I don't want that inside this child longer than required."

"How did his family take it?" 

"Family? That word has no place with those people. I don't think I've ever met a worse example of humans in my life." Strange was angry. "They signed custody over to me without a second thought."

"What are you thinking? It's one thing to remove this darkness from the child but you can't raise him."

"Says who? This child has something about him. Something I can't quite place. He's going to need all the training we can provide."

"This doesn't seem wise. Even for you."

"If I followed the rules all the time you would be dead remember?"

"Yes. No need to rub it in."

Steven smiled and began his hunt for Black.

* * *

Sirius ran as fast as his legs would go. His blood was boiling with hate. 

His bestfriend. Brother in every way was dead. Betrayed by someone they all trusted. 

He was going to kill that rat if it was the last thing he did.

Suddenly he found the ground under him gone and he was falling. He landed hard. 

"Ah what the bloody hell?" Sirius groaned as he rose up. 

He wasn't in the street anymore. He was in a very well designed study area. 

Right on front of him was a man sitting casually behind a desk.

"Sirius Black. Thank you for joining me."

"Who the hell are you? Where am I?" He pulled his wand out and pointed it at the stranger.

"Yeah that won't work."

Sirius wand flew from his hand and he found himself restrained in a chair. He fought and struggled but couldn't break free.

"Who are you?" Sirius demanded.

"Calm yourself Mr. Black. My name is Dr. Steven Stranger Sorcerer Supreme."

Sirius stopped struggling. "That not possible. The Sorcerer Supreme is just a story to scare purebloods. Now where am I?"

"It's no story Mr. Black. My group has watched over your society since the Status has been founded. We don't get involved normally, however recent events have forces my hand." Stranger said. "As to where you are. That will remain a secret until I get the truth from you."

"Well Dr. Stranger Sorcerer whatever. I don't care who you are I have to go. I have a rat to kill!"

"You have bigger issues than pest control Mr. Black." Stranger argued. "Right now the whole wizard world is saying you're the one who sold out the Potters to Voldemort."

"It wasn’t me it was the rat Peter!" 

"Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew. He was the secrets keeper. I was a diversion."

"Interesting. Why did you not inform this to anyone else?"

"I had to catch the rat! He killed my brother.." 

Stephen studied Black for a second the flicked his fingers freeing the man. 

"You believe me?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"You couldn't lie. Not in that chair. If you had then the restraints would have, let's say become uncomfortable." Strange informed.

"My wand?" 

"I think I'll hold on to that for now. You have someone I think wants to see you." He motioned for the door. "Wong."

Wong came in carrying Harry in his arms.

"Harry!" Sirius ran over to him. "How? I gave him to Hagrid."

"We found him on a doorstep." Wong said.

"What?!"

"It seems Dumbledore decided to leave him on Lily's sister's doorstep in the middle of the night without any protection." Strange said as he moved over to the three.

"That doesn't make any sense." Sirius argued. He looked at his godson and felt tears building up. "Can I hold him? Please?"

Strange nodded to Wong and he gently placed Harry in Sirius arms. The movement woke the sleeping toddler.

"Pafoo." Harry's green eyes met Sirius.

"Yes its me pup. I'm here." He held him close.

"Mr. Black. While I hate to interpret this reunion there are matters that need to be addressed." Strange cut in after a few minutes.

Sirius studied Strange. "Who are you really?"

"I already told you." 

"So you're saying all those stories of a secret organization that know magic unseen by others existed. You really thing me that stupid?"

"You were going blindly after a man for petty revenge while abandoning your godson. Yes you are that stupid. But I'm not lying. How do you think I brought you here? Or have Harry here as well? If I was under this 'dark lord' do you think you would still be alive?"

Sirius looked beyond pissed at his assessment of him. But had to agree that neither Harry or him would be alive if it was Voldemorts band of mask wearing cowards.

"I have to get Peter. He needs to pay."

"That is the last thing you need to be thinking about right now. The most important thing to you is in your arms. That's your top priority."

Sirius looked down at his pup. The little boy smiled and nuzzled into him. 

"I have to tell Dumbledore. He'll understand and help get Peter."

"The same Dumbledore who left a baby like a thing of milk?"

"He had to have his reasons. He always does." Sirius argued.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you needed Dumbledores permission to be a godfather?"

"Don't talk that way about him. He's a great man!" Sirius yelled.

It earned a startled cry from Harry.

Sirius realized he was scaring him. "I'm sorry pup. It's okay." He pat Harry's back easily.

"Mr. Black I understand your loyalty to Dumbledore, but this needed to be handled by those who's job it is. Not the Headmaster of a school. Right now you are the most wanted man in the wizard world for a crime you didn't commit. I know you don't know me, but if you want to be the man your friend trusted you to be I need you to trust me."

"You're asking a lot." Sirius said. "But you brought me Harry so I guess I'll do it your way. For now."

"Now are we going to catch this Pettigrew and see him punished for what he's done or are you going to run off and do something stupid?"

"Harry will be safe here?" 

"He's safer here than anywhere else. Certainly safer than on a doorstep." Strange pointed. "Now you need to think. Is there anyone who might believe you that could give you some assistance? Someone in the Aurors would be preferred."

"Frank and Alice Longbottom maybe but they're hidden as well. I don't know who their secret keeper is." Sirius thought a second. "Wait Alastor Moody. The old paranoid man might believe you about the Secret Wizards. He mumbled some unbelievable thinks at the meetings."

"Well then." Strange pulled open a portal. "Shall we?"

Sirius eyes grew wide at the portal. _Maybe this guy is who he says he is._

* * *

Alastor Moody was just walking into his home to get a change of clothes and some pepper potions. The fall of the dark lord was leaving a big mess and he need to work overtime to catch as many of the dark bastards servants as he could.

"Bloody useless Ministry will let some off on the Imperius Curse excuse." He mumbled to himself.

Well all of a sudden a strange yellow circle appeared in front of him. Thinking quickly he dropped behind a couch and steadied his wand at the impeding attack.

When he saw two figures emerging from the circle he was temporarily stunned. He had never seen magic like this. Then he recognized one of the men.

"Black! Stupify!" He shouted and sent the spell forward.

Another circle materialized in front of the spell and intercepted it. It disappeared and reappeared behind Alistair hitting himself in the back with his own stunner.

"That is brilliant. You have to teach me that."

"No." Strange answered and restrainted the man in a chair. "Now I'm going to awaken him. We need to be quick if you want to catch your former friend."

Strange canceled the spell and Moody awoke tied up. 

"Come to add my head to your wand belt for your master?" He smeered at Sirius.

"I wasn't the secrets keeper. It was Pettigrew. We switched and I acted as a diversion to keep him safe. I trusted him."

"Likely story Black."

"Release him." Sirius said. "He'll never believe me if he's restrained.

Strange flicked his finger and the bonds left. 

Alastor looked back and forth. Waiting for the attack. But it never came.

"I need you to believe me. I loved James and Lilly. I would die before I betrayed them." He held out Moodys wand to him.

Alastor snatched it and eyed Sirius. 

"If this is some trick I'll put you down permanently. No stunner. I'll kill you here and now."

"I know." 

Moody looked at Strange. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Dr. Stephen Strange. Sorcerer Surpreme."

Alastors real eye went wide. "It can't be."

"Why because everyone doesn't want to believe it? Did you really think you lived in secret all these centuries and not have deeper secrets hidden?" Strange asked. "I'm the most recent Supreme and now I've decided the time of sitting and letting you fix your own stupidity is over." 

"Now see here. I've been fight against the dark since before you were in nappies!"

"And is that supposed to impress me? I've fought things you can't image to protect this world and you got the luxury of never knowing it. Now are you going to help catch the real culprit or are we going to continue this measuring contest?"

"If you're who you say you are why ask for my help? You could easily catch Pettigrew. If he is responsible."

"He is." Sirius said.

"I could but wouldn't it have more impact from you? A decorated Auror or some unknown sorcerer? You and Mr. Black can bring the traitor to justice and clear his name. Are you going to help or not?"

Alastor pulled out a vial from his pocket. "Sit Black. I need to be sure."

Sirius sat down and waited for the drops. Three drops on his tongue and he went into the dead stare.

"Are you Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

"Where you in Slytherin in Hogwarts?"

"No. I was in Gryffindor."

"Were you the secrets keep for the Potters?"

"No."

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Why did you tell everyone you were?"

"I thought it was a funny prank. Everyone would chase after me while he was hidden. And if I was caught i could have one last laught at the evil bastards face."

Moody studied Sirius the whole time. It wasn't easy but to a trained eye someone could see the tell tell signs of some giving the antidote for Veritaserum to counter the effects. Black showed none of the signs.

"Alright Black I believe you. We all suspected a spy and after tonight it looked like it was you." He pulled out his flask and took a drink. "I need to tell Dumbledore."

"We don't have time. Peter could be gone by then and we need him." Sirius argued.

"Mr. Moody we need to act now to stop the spread of false information about Mr. Black and the only way is to bring Pettigrew in fast." Strange added.

He didn’t want Dumbledore getting involved. The man held control with absolute authority and would likely dampen their work rather than help.

"You don't trust Dumbledore." It wasn't a question. As he looked Strange over.

"I have my reasons. I'll be more than happy to explain after we catch Pettigrew."

Moody thought this through. He was friends with Albus and had high respect for him, but he wasn't blind to the man's faults. Lately his need to control every aspect of things were more harmful than beneficial. 

If this guy was the Supreme than he would have unlimited information. Things that could greatly benefit the war and what comes after.

"Fine." Moody looked at Sirius. "Any idea where Pettigrew is?"

"I can help with that." Strange offered as he opened another portal. "Through here."

"Moody looked doubtful. "You first."

Strange rolled his eyes and stepped through. Sirius followed after then reluctantly Moody did.

"Mr. Pettigrew is somewhere in this area."

"We have to be mindful. He is a rat Animagus." Sirius informed.

"Why the bloody hell am I just now finding this out?!" Moody growled.

"We all were. James, me, and Peter. We kept it hidden to give us an edge in the war."

"You should have told me at least." Moody argued.

"Maybe. We didn't know who to trust. You never do either." Sirius countered.

Moody grumbled and limped ahead. "Well wait are you waiting for? We got a rat to catch."


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for a rat
> 
> Getting facts straight
> 
> A soul removed.
> 
> Dumbledore meets the real most powerful wizard in the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.
> 
> Can't guarantee when this will be updated. My muse jumps from one fandom to another a random times.

Peter ran scared. His master was gone. He had sold out his oldest friend and now didn't have the protection of his master.

The destroyed home was still burned into his mind. He felt so conflicted. His friends were dead and now their son was an orphan because of him. 

But he had to do it. The dark lords wraith was terrifying. He swore loyalty to him and had to obey. Anything less was death, if he was merciful.

His masters wand was secured in his pocket. He couldn't believe he was really gone and was more afraid he that he wasn't. He saw no body in the house.

He had to disappear.

Fear of Sirius was the thing that pushed him forward. He knew the grim wouldn't rest until he was dead.

He turned the corner of the neighborhood he was running through and froze in his tracks.

Sirius Black was standing a few yards ahead of him. Pure rage in his eyes.

"Why Peter?" The angry man demanded.

"Sirius.. you don't understand." Peter slowly moved for his wand.

"I understand!! You betrayed our brother! You led **him** to them! How could you betray us?" Sirius shouted.

His voice rose some of the residents. Seeing two men standing in the street.

Peter weighted his options. Sirius hadn't pulled his wand and was raving. He could use this.

"You don't know the dark lords power. He would have killed me. I had no choice." Peter said with a shaky voice.

"You had a choice you rat!" Sirius pulled his wand.

Peter didn't get a chance to react as a stunner hit him from the side.

Moody canceled his notice-me-not-charm and limped to the fallen traitor.

"Gotcha you rat bastard." He snarled at the man. He looked at Black. "Sorry I doubted you Black."

"He needs to die." Sirius said.

"Tha would be murder Mr. Black." Strange said as he joined the two. "He needs to live to get the testimony out and your name cleared. Or do you want Harry to grow up without you?"

Sirius was fighting every demand in his body to kill Peter. The thought of Harry's face and smile finally broke through and he put his wand away.

"Check his left forearm." Strange suggested.

Moody grabbed Peters sleeve and revealed the dark mark on his skin.

'What's that?" Sirius asked.

"It's a tracking charm for Voldermort. He can use it to summon his minions as well." Strange informed. "This is also proof that he isn't dead." 

Strange already knew this because of the boys scar but that piece of information needed to be revealed in a less open location.

"What do you mean?" Moody asked. "The Potter boy killed him tonight."

"Are you really that foolish? To think a baby defeated a full grown wizard is insulting and moronic." Strange shook his head at the lie that was spreading like an STD. 

"Well what happened then?" Moody demanded. He was getting tired of being talked down to. 

"Lilly and James Potter defeated him. I went to the house before I followed the trail to Harry. Lilly was the one who invoked the magic to protect him. She's the one who deserves the credibility." Strange argued.

Moody was listening yet he detected something in Peter's pocket with his eye.

"Here's the wand." Moody pulled it out of Peters pocket.

" **His** wand?" Sirius asked.

"Matches the description." Moody answered.

"Bastard." Sirius growled and pulled his wand back out. "He was there he had to go in and get that! He went over their..." He pointed his wand at Peter.

Strange moved quickly and Sirius wand landed in his hand. "Stop being an irrational hot head. He's in custody now and you cursing him WILL result in your arrest." He warned.

Sirius was fighting every fiber in him to kill Peter with his bare hands. He just kept thinking of Harry.

Moody noticed several of the neighbors looking at the three of them.

"Aurors and Obliterators will be here soon."

"Then I must take my leave." Strange said. "I trust you'll make sure justice is served?"

"The rats going to get what he deserves." Alistair promised.

"Wait where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Something that concerns Harry. I promise to give you the full details once things are ready." Strange reassured. "Mister Moody. Would you be so kind to give this to your Minister?"

Strange handed him a coin. On it was the etch of the Eye of Agamotto.

Moody hesitated then took the coin.

"She'll understand its meaning." He looked back at Sirius. "I know how much you trust Dumbledore, but when the topic of Harry comes up. Don't mention I have him. Let Dumbledore believe he still is in control of the situation. Then you'll find out where is priorities are. See if he honors James and Liliy's wishes or if he makes excuses."

Strange opened a portal and stepped through. 

"You'll be seeing me again shorty." 

The portal closed.

"That’s still bloody odd." Sirius spoke.

"Agreed Black." 

Suddenly they five aurors and obliterators arrived. Crouch at front in center.

He raised his wand at Sirius the second he saw him.

"Black you're under arrest!" He yelled.

"Calm yourself Crouch." Moody stepped between them. "Black innocent. He came to me and explained the situation. Pettigrew was the one who sold out the Potters."

"Move Alastor. What dark magic do you have on him Black?" Crouch shouted at Sirius.

"Are you accusing me of be under his control? Say that again." Moody challenged.

Crouch and Moody stared at one another. Sure Crouch was Moody boss but Moody was one of the most respected and feared aruors for a reason.

"Explain. Dumbledore has confirmed that Black was the only one who could have betrayed the Potters to You-know-Who."

"Black was a diversion. Peter here was the real secrets keeper. He confessed and I stunned him." He pulled out Voldermorts wand.

Several aurors gasped at it. 

"Peter had this on his person." Moody handed the wand to Crouch. "I'll testify that Black is completely innocent in this."

Crouch was in a bind. Black was a Black therefore guilty but having Alastor Moody backing him was a powerful witness. No one would claim Alastor of aiding a dark wizard.

"I'll come willingly for any questions." Sirius spoke. "I'll give you the whole story. But you have to watch Peter closely. He's an animus. A brown rat."

"There's no regulation of his form." Crouch argued. 

"It was hidden for the war. We thought it could be used as an advantage."

Crouch eyed Black and Moody then turned to the Aurors. "Secure Pettigrew and take him in for questioning. The rest gather testimonials from the residents then remove their memories." 

He looked back at Sirius and Moody. "You're both coming with me. I want the whole truth."

* * *

Stephen returned to the sanctum with the papers he collected.

It wasn’t difficult to locate the Potters will. Dumbledore truly believe his castle was impenetrable. Leaving it to a witness wasn't unusual especially one who was so trusted.

Their mistake. 

He had already read the contents. Sirius was the primary guardian followed by the Longbottoms. However the Dursleys were not mentioned anywhere.

Leaving someone out of a will spoke volumes.

He prepared the document to be delivered to Sirius and the Minister then Wong came in.

"Is the room ready?" 

"It's prepared. The boys ready. As ready as he can be." Wong signed.

"I take no joy in this either Wong, but it's the only way to save the boy." 

The ritual to remove the soul piece wasn’t pleasant. To a person it was torture. Usually it was used to removed one infecting an individual by one of the anchors but had the same practice of removal.Unfortunately they had to do it. It was the only way.

"I'll remove the boys memories of the trauma when we're done. With his age he'll only wake with a headache."

Wong nodded in agreement. 

Strange and Wong moved to the chamber. All the ruins were in place. Harry was laying in the center on a glowing circle.

Stephen took his place in front of Harry.

"Ready?" 

Wong pulled up his shield arms and singled to begin.

Strange started. His hands glowing as he made the spell. The circle Harry was laying on began to change from white to red.

The scar began to bleed and Harry started screaming.

Strange reached and pulled as the soul piece fought against him.

It was a struggle and Harry's screams filled the room. 

Luckily this leech wasn't a fully prepared piece and didn't have the needed elements to bind with Harry. It made it's removal easier on the boy.

Stephen ignored the child's screams and with a final pull the leech was ripped away.

Wong acted hitting the shrieking abomination with his spells. 

It exploded on impact. Bursting into six flames.

Stephen observed the marks. The brightest was Voldermorts most prominent piece. The other five showed how many he had created.

It was a start. Tracking them down was the trick. There was no spell that could easily track them but he would be able to limit the scale in which they reside.

Harry sobbed and screams brought him back to the current situation.

With a wave Harry fell back asleep and forgot the experience.

Stephen gently wiped the blood from the scar and picked the sleeping toddler up.

"Wong would you please take the boy to rest in a more comfortable place." 

Wong took Harry. "Five to hunt down? What monster does that to themselves five times?"

"I believe you just answered your own question. But that's for a later date.Now I have to deal with the Ministry."

* * *

Minister Bagnold was finally breathing a sigh if relief. The dark lord that had be terrorizing her country had finally been defeated.

By a child no less. 

Crouch came busting threw the door interrupting her thoughts.

"Minister we have a situation. The case of Sirius Black isn't a clear as I hoped." Crouch said.

"What do you mean? Albus informed us he was the only one who could have told He Who Must Not Be Named the Potter location."

Alastor limped in. "Black didn't betray the Potters. It was Pettigrew. Black was a diversion."

"I'm not so sure." Crouch argued.

"Pull you head out of your backside. Peters in custody and Black willing came in."

"Remember who your boss is!" 

"Remember that I don't care." Alastor pushed forward. "Minister we need to discuss something." He eyed Crouch. "In private."

"I'm not going anywhere Alastor" Crouch argued.

"Fine." 

Moody pulled out the coin and laid it on the Ministers desk.

She picked it up and looked at Moody in shock.

"They're....involved?" 

"He is. Helped bring me to Peter and clear Black." Moody explained. "You know what this means right?"

"What is this?" Crouch demanded as he grabbed the coin. Then he realized the same thing. "It can't be.."

"It is." Moody said. "We need to get our house in order Minster."

"Yes..." she knew that she had to prepare to meet with the most powerful warlock on the planet. "What does he want?"

"He didn't seem to happy with the way everyone's been handling this war."

"They've always left us alone. Why get involved when it's over?" Crouch spoke.

"I don't know. Got the feeling Dumbledore has something to do with this." Moody reasoned.

" Pettigrew and Black are in custody?" She asked.

"Black's right outside. Got two aurors watching him. Pettigrew is restrained in a holding cell." Crouch answered.

"We'll hold a trial for Pettigrew immediately. I'll call an emergency session. First send Mr. Black in I want to hear this from him."

* * *

Sirius sat in one of the chairs outside the Ministers door. 

He was contemplating everything that had happened. Strange, Harry, Peter, everything that went wrong. 

He was trying not to blame himself but deep down he couldn't. 

_If only I hadn't suggested the switch. They would still be alive. Merlin I'm sorry Prongs. Lily. I failed you. But I won't fail Harry._

Strange was a git but he was right. Harry was the most important thing to him. He had to protect him and raise him how his parents wanted.

Which brought Dumbledore to the forefront of his mind. 

_Why would he drop Harry on a doorstep? Least of all the Dursleys? Sure he couldn't trust me but Alice and Frank were still hidden. They would have been the best place for Harry. What was he thinking?_

The two aurors watching him didn't bother him much. One was looking at him like he was going to stun him if he flinched. The other, a woman, was less on guard but looked like she could react fast if need be. 

Suddenly the door opened and Moody limped out.

"Black get in here." He turned to the aurors. "Bones and Scrimgeour need you to go keep Pettigrew company with the others."

Sirius stood up and entered the room.

"Mr. Black have a seat." Bagnold instructioned.

Just as Sirius sat down a glowing circle appeared on the desk and two pieces of paper were left.

Crouch was at the ready and Bagnold was startled. Moody and Sirius didn't flinch. The smaller of the pieces landed in front of Sirius.

**Mr. Black thought this could be of some use.**

**Strange.**

**P.S. Harry is well. He's sleeping.**

"What is this Black." Crouch demanded.

Sirius looked at the other document.

"It's James and Lily's will by the looks of it." He explained.

"That was the Supreme." Moody chimed in. "He did the same at my house." 

Bagnold hesitantly read over the contents.

Well this clears up any issue of Mr. Potter. But first I need your statement. After we will have an immediate trial for Mr. Pettigrew."

Sirius nodded and began his story.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office. Pondering the events that transpired.

_Everything is set. Harry was safe and away from the dangers of our world. Now he'll grow up without the fame making his head inflated. The last thing the world needed was their hero to be as arrogant as his father was._

_Still he may have a harsh life there but it's for the best._

He had plans in motion now. Tom maybe gone for now but the boys scar gave him the proof of the darkness he had divulged in.

He understood the prophesy now and what Harry had to do. 

And what destiny had laid on his own shoulders. 

To guide a child to sacrifice the ultimate. 

He sighed at the thought. But as he suspected. Tom had dove into the darkest magic and would never be gone until it was undone.

Harry was one. The fact one was made from Lily's act of destroying Tom's body meant his soul was already in a fragile state. So he would have had to made more.

How many? He had no idea. Luckily he had time now. But it would have to wait. Tom left the world in a state of chaos and he was needed to guide it back.

Suddenly his floo came to life. 

Albus rose from his seat and went to the fireplace.

"Albus." Bagnolds face appeared. "We're in need of you for an emergency trial for Peter Pettigrew."

That surprised Dumbledore. 

_What could young Peter have done?_

"Millicent whatever did Mr. Pettigrew do?"

"He was the one to betray the Potters to You Know Who."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. Sirius Black was the secrets keeper. Only he could have informed Voldermort." 

Bagnold shuddered at his name but pressed on.

"Black has informed me of the the truth and Alastor testified on his behalf. He also captured Peter as he was confessing to the betrayal. We need you for some additional details that came to light."

_Alastor? What did he have to do with this? Sirius is innocent? Why am I just now being informed?!_

"If what your saying is true it is concerning. I'll come right threw. I need to hear all the details."

_What has happened? Why didn't Alastor come to me with Sirius?_

* * *

Sirius and Moody were moving to the court room. 

Many of the members weren't happy to have their day of celebration interrupted but Bagnold left no argument. Every member was to attend.

On the way Sirius rounded the corner and saw him. 

Remus and Sirius locked eyes and neither knew what to say.

"I sent an owl to him. Told him everything." Moody spoke.

Sirius looked at his best mate. "Remus...I"

Remus didn't let him finish before he pulled him into a hug. Both men embraced as only brothers in war could.

"I should have never thought you would betray them." Remus pulled back and held on to Sirius's shoulders.

"It was my fault Moony. If I didn't suggest the switch.."

"Peter tricked us all. Even Albus. We knew there was a traitor, but no one suspected him."

Sirius felt more guilt there. Remus was one that was considered to be the traitor thanks to his 'furry little problem'.

_Another stupid mistake..._

"Albus told me he has Harry some where safe. After this I sure he'll take us to him." Remus promised.

"Right." Sirius was beginning to have more doubts about Dumbledore.

"Alright lets move. They're not going to wait forever." Moody spoke. 

* * *

The chamber was full of very aggravated members. 

"Lord's and Ladies calm yourself." The Chief Warlock spoke as he set of a cannon blast to quiet the room.

Albus was sitting in the spectator section. He observed the proceedings as usual. Taking in all the small details. He had no choice since Millicent was very quiet on the information. Something had clearly spooked her.

He had yet to speak to Sirius. The young man may indeed be innocent but he needed to be properly guided if that was the case. He wasn't mature enough to raise a child. Let alone the boy destined to defeat the greatest dark lord in history. 

_No Sirius must be made to see reason and not get involved in Harry's placement. I know the will states he is the primary but James and Lily never imagined what their sacrifice could create. No for the boys own safety he must stay with his aunt no matter what dark years he may face._

He looked at the aging Chief Warlock and sighed.

_His time is growing short. Hopefully he retires after this dark matter is resolved. Of course there are those already asking for me to step in after. The work of the Greater Good is never done._

"Lord's and Ladies we have been called for an emergency meeting to hold the trial of the betrayer of the Potters."

"If that's true why is he sitting in the gallery?! I demand that man be in shackles!" One of the members pointed to Sirius.

"Mr. Black has provided evidence he was not the secrets keeper and did not turn the Potters over to You-Know-Who. Mr. Alastor Moody would you please step up?" Bagnold asked.

"Yeah.. yeah. Black came to me. Told me how he wasn't the the traitor. Told me it was Peter Pettigrew. We went after him. We we able to cut him off and he confessed how he didn't have an choice said the Dark Lord would kill him." Moody told. "I hid myself under dissolution and stunned the rat when he went for his wand."

"You just went with him? Very unusual for your usual paranoia." One of the members pointed out.

"Of course I made sure. Questioned him under Veritaserum." Moody glared at the man.

"He could have taken an antidote." Another shouted.

"I know how to tell if someone takes the antidote then takes the serum. A skilled eye can see the signs. Is anyone here going to doubt my eye?" Moody challenged.

Crouch decided to stepped in. 

"The testimony from the muggle witnesses confirms the same as Alastors. Pettigrew shouted how he betrayed the Potters." Crouch reluctantly spoke.

"Mr. Black. Your testimony?" The Chief Warlock asked.

"It's no surprise everyone things me guilty. That was the idea. I would be the diversion while Peter was hidden. If I was caught they would get nothing." Sirius gave a weak chuckle. "A final prank on the dark bastard. I never would have made the switch if I knew."

"Sirius why did you not disclose this to me?" Albus interrupted. He hated not knowing something or someone withholding information from him. 

"We thought it was a safe bet. Peter would be safe and I would lead the Eaters away. We thought the less who knew the better." 

"Mr. Black to be clear. You had no knowledge of Pettigrews allegiance to the dark lord?"

"No. If I did I would have gutted the rat myself."

The gallery looked on Sirius. Some still sneering others with a complicated look.

"Thank you Mr. Black please take your seat. Now bring out the accused."

Peter was brought out completely restrained. Ropes that shrink if he did and grew tightly if he started to transform.

"Mr. Pettigrew has been restrained in this way because during questioning it was discovered he is an illegal animus. A brown rat." Bagnold informed. "Mr. Black confessed to being one as well. However we will hold off on that topic until this matter is resolved."

"Peter Pettigrew you stand here accused of aiding and abetting of the murder of James and Lily Potter. How do you plead?" The Chief Warlock asked.

"I had no choice! He would have killed me!" Peter sobbed.

"You had a choice you bastard! James and Lily would have died for you." Sirius shot up.

"Mister Black! Control yourself or you will be removed for this room." The Chief Warlock warned.

Sirius sat down angerly. Remus put his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"As we have heard from his own words. Peter Pettigrew is responsible for the death of the Potters by delivering the dark lord to their very doorstep. We will now vote for sentencing." Bagnold spoke.

"All if favor of life in Azkaban?" The Chief Warlock asked.

Every wand lite up. Even the darker factions voted to convict.

"Peter Pettigrew you have been sentenced to life in Azkaban. May God have mercy on your soul." 

Peter sobbed the whole time as the aurors carried him out.

"Mr. Black as you confessed to being an unregistered animus. The sentence is usually a year in Azkaban but I understand you and the Minster have reached an agreement?" 

"Yes. In light of the circumstances. The Ministry will void the prison time for a hefty fine and immediate registration." Bagnold offered.

"Mr. Black do you agree to those terms?"

"I do." Sirius spoke.

"Then the matter is settled. Please see to the registration office before leaving today."

"There is one more matter." Sirius interjected. "The custody of my godson Harry Potter. James and Lily left his care to me and I intend to fulfill their wishes."

Dumbledore knew this was coming but hoped he could speak to Sirius in private. To strain how important it was for Harry to remain with his relatives. And away from the wizard world.

"Sirius I believe it's best to discuss this in less open setting." Dumbledore said.

"There's nothing to talk about Albus. I want my godson." Sirius looked at him.

"Sirius we should really speak in private. You have my assurance that Harry is safe and cared for." 

"Good than it should be easy for you to get him and bring him to me."

Sirius could see Dumbledore was stalling. That and the fact he had no one watching Harry or he would already know that Harry wasn't where he left him or Dumbledore did know and was lying to his face.

Both thoughts made him angry.

"Albus I have seen the will. As Minister I grant full custody of Mr.Potter to Sirius Black. Please inform him where his godson is." 

Dumbledore looked at her in disappointment. _Why would you do that? I need both of you to understand that I know best. Where did you acquire the will? There's to many things happening at once._

"Well Albus?" Sirius asked.

The rest of the gallery were watching very closely. 

"I'm afraid I can not my boy. Harry's safety is paramount and you need to trust my judgment on this. He is in the safest place and must remain there." 

"Albus you will tell Mr. Black where his godson is or I'll have no choice but to have you arrested for kidnapping." Bagnold stated.

Dumbledore had yet to diverge the location of the child to anyone, even her.

Several members of the were stunned at the implication.

Before Dumbledore could reply a bright orange glowing circle appeared blinding the assembly. Then a lone figure emerged.

Strange stepped out into courtroom.

"My apologies. Am I interrupting something?" Stephen smirked at the look on everyone's faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how close I was on the trial or some of the placement of characters.
> 
> Trying to not make Dumbledore completely evil or stupid. Someone who has to be in control and isn't able to see he could be wrong.
> 
> He is a manipulative old man who refuses to learn from his mistakes in my opinion. I really grew to hate him by the end of the books.  
> I would say Snape too but I hated him throughout the series. Never bought into the 'love' he had for Lily.


	3. Doctor vs. The Ministry

The entire assembly looked on absolutely stunned at the sudden appearance. Someone casually coming through the Ministry's ward with magic never seen.

"Who are you? How dare you interrupt these proceedings!" One of the members shouted.

Stephen flicked his finger causing the man's voice to disappear.

He turned to Bagnold. 

"Minister allow me to introduce myself. Dr. Stephen Strange. Sorcerer Supreme." 

Several gasps escaped the audience.

Only a few members of the Ministry knew of the group. Every Minister was made aware when they came into office and certain department heads were also informed but the general knowledge was hidden from most.

But every member of the Wizengamot were aware of the title even if they didn't believe it to exist.

Dumbledore hid his reaction well, but was stunned at the development. 

_Why would they be involved? Who is the new Supreme? The last one was a woman._

Dumbledore did not have fond memories of her.

He was one of the few who had interactions with their order. When Grindelwald war was at its peak she had come to him and the exchange left a sour taste for him.

He admits in his youth she wasn’t entirely wrong in her assessment of him but still held less a than ideal stance on them after all these years.

"Dr. Strange I received your message." Bagnold informed.

Dumbledore looked at her. 

_What message? Why wasn't I informed about his involvement? What is going on?_

"I trust that the matter concerning the Potters and Mr.Black has been resolved." 

"It has been. I thank you for helping bring forth the one responsible for this tragedy and clear an innocent man." 

"My pleasure." Stephen looked at Sirius. "Mr. Black."

"Doctor. Thank you for all your help." 

"You're welcome."Stephen's eyes met Dumbledore's. "Headmaster."

"I'm afraid you have me at a lose. I wasn't aware there was a new Sorcerer Supreme. My previous dealings were with the 'Ancient One' as she was called."

"She passed away some time ago I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry to here that. She was a remarkable woman." Albus may be not be found of her but he did admire her abilities.

"She was a very complicated woman."

"Although I am curious what has transpired to draw the attention of your organization? I believed there was an agreement to allow us to handle our own affairs."

"That's not exactly gone very well has it? The last century's alone has seen the rise of two very powerful individuals that have risked your Statute of Secrets." Stephen told them.

"We do not need your interference. We have the situation well in hand." An older gentleman in the assembly said.

"Well in hand? So every follower of the self proclaimed dark lord is currently in prison? Or has the damage he inflicted been repaired? How close was he to showing the whole world the truth of your existence?"

"Dr. Strange may ask what has happened to bring you to us?" An older woman with a crow hat asked. "I agree things have been bad but the sudden involvement of your organization is unheard-of. I can't even think of a time the Sorcerer Supreme has been in these halls."

"And you are madam?" 

"Augusta Longbottom." 

"Well Madam Longbottom. The answer is luck. I was in the London sanctum when Voldemort attacked the Potters." Strange rolled his eyes as everyone flinched. "I detected a massive magical attack and proceeded to investigate. The trail from the wrecked house led me to Mr. Black who informed me of Mr. Pettigrews betrayal. We then went to Mr. Moody. I believe you know the rest of the tale."

Strange was very careful to keep Harry out of the story for now.

"You still had no right to involve yourself." Another member argued. "We have a separation with your group for a reason. You need to go and allow us to deal with our own problems."

"You seem to forget the Statute only existed because of my order. The formation of it is bound with a combination of my magic and yours. We stayed out of your affairs with the agreement, but maintained the right to involve ourselves if it was obvious you were incapable of handling your own problems. I believe you've proven the latter." 

The whole assembly looked on in horror. Those who knew this understood it was a very real possibility. Others were just now seeing the power the man in front of them had.

"Mr. Strange.." Crouch started.

"Doctor." Stephen narrowed his eyes at him.

"My apologies. Dr. Strange the Statue has been established for centuries. Our magical world was the forebears of it's creation."

"It seems history has been forgotten here. My predecessor was the one who helped construct and enact. She was the one who turned all the accounts of your kind into fairy tales and myths. After the formation of the Ministry she agreed you should govern yourself. However she did occasionally interfere with your actions but she kept it on a minimum level. I however have been watching and disturbed with what I've seen. Now I feel it's time to get more involved. "

"So you can come in and make demands? And we're supposed to just obey?!"

"I have no desire to come here and behave like a dictator. I just wish to remind you that you do not hold authority over me or my order. We safeguard the world from threats you can not imagine. You have your own responsibilities but fail to live up to them.

How many allow a small group to nearly destroy your very way of life? They constantly invaded the none magical world and murdered innocents. While you hide like cowards."

The crowd grew angry at the assessment. 

"Get as angry as you wish. The facts are no one in this room stopped Voldemort."

More gasped at the name.

"Enough! I see how he easily rose to power. You flinch at a mere name. You who are supposed to be the ones protecting the civilians that trust you. How many families are near extention because of your failures? Even your 'Leader of the Light' failed to stop him. No a mother had to give her life to save her baby. Where were all of you?"

The assembly was a mix of anger and fear. Angry that some random man condemned them but fear of his abilities. Some were ashamed at the reminder of what Lily had to do to buy them peace.

Dumbledore took note of his remarks.

_How much does he know about Harry?_

"Dr. Strange we have been facing a threat that you obviously don't comprehend. The dark lord twisted and destroyed everything in his way. People vanished and others were being forced to commit terrible things upon one's they love by his dark magic. We have done the best we could in this horrible time." Crouch cut in.

This doctor was calling all of them cowards and fools and he would not sit by and allow it.

"I comprehend very well. You have one man making you cower from a name. He had a handful of followers and he was close to taking over all of you. He easily wormed his way into these halls with the snakes he placed. It wasn't even difficult for the corruption to happen. He just used what was already here.

There are numerous step that could have been taken to slow his progress if not fully stop it. I know you allowed the use of unforgivables by your aurors but it came to late. The facts are you were not fighting this like a war. None of you understand how a war is won."

"Dr. Strange if there's one thing I am aware of it's war." Dumbledore cut in. "This was no war like you believe. It was a fight of good vs evil and the light vs dark. One that requires careful planning against a man who was the very embodiment of darkness. Voldermort used fear and horrors like you never imagined."

He didn't need this young man telling him how to wage war. He had done everything in his power to save as many lives as he could. He was against killing at all but had to make exceptions in some cases. It why he didn't condemn the Order when they had to use lethal methods.

He hated it and made sure they understood that it was a last resort only. But he was against the Ministry using unforgivables. The Aurors would use those first instead of searching for alternatives. It resulted in many lives lost. People who could have been shown the error of their ways.

"Actually I can since he copied others before him. Rise to power by blaming others for your groups failures. Use bigotry and hate to further you own influence. Use fear and costumes to intimidate. It's been seen throughout history for those who don't ignore it. But this is a debate I'll be having with the Minister later. Right now is about a baby and his future."

"It is interesting you mention Lily and Harry. I'm to guess you know of what transpired that night? How her love saved him? How that same love will continue to protect him."

Strange looked over the old man. 

"I'm well aware of the magic Lily provoked to save her son. How she was the 'savior' not Harry."

Dumbledore also knew this but let the Boy Who Lived tale spread. The world needed a living hero not a dead martyr. Harry would give much needed hope to their world.

"Then you know protecting the boy is a the best way to honor their sacrifice. To keep him safe from the darkness of our world."

"I notice how you completely overlooked Lily being the true hero? Put that aside I believe the welfare of the boy is the responsibility of his guardian not a headmaster."

"To keep Harry safe it my top concern. James and Lily were dear friends. I wish to ensure their son remains in a safe environment."

"So you abandoned him on a doorstep where anyone could casually take him? I would know because I have." Strange held in a smirk at the old man's face as he reeled back in shock.

"What?!" 

The watching audience had the same expression. Dumbledore had told many that the boy was safe, but it appeared he either was careless or lied to them.

"It was not difficult. I picked the boy up and took him to my sanctum. His aunt wasn't even aware of him. Why did you not bother to knock like a civilized person would? Why put the baby down like a bottle of milk and leave him unprotected and unguarded?" 

Dumbledore couldn't believe all of this. His plan was crashing down around him and now he had angry members looking at him. 

"I did what I did for the boys safety. The wards I place there would have ensured it. You interfered and put the young boy in danger by removing him. You must return him there immediately."

"No." 

Dumbledore hid his anger. He was a patient man but this Strange was trying him. 

"I'm afraid I must insist."

"You truly are a spoiled entitled brat aren't you?"

Dumbledore showed his first sign of anger at the man's insult. All around him people began to mutter and whisper. 

"I hardly think insults are fitting for a man of your position."

"How else do you describe someone making demands they are in not position to make? You obviously believe by simply insisting you'll get what you want. You're wrong. Now are you going to start a tantrum if you still aren't given your way?"

Dumbledore had not been talked down to since he was a child and felt more anger at the man who was treating him as one.

Before he could retort Strange cut him off.

"I will give the boy to his guardian Sirius Black as his parents wanted. I think they knew what was best for their child. I've read the will and nowhere does it say 'unless Albus Dumbledore disagrees'."

"You do not know what you are doing. The wards are the safest place for the boy. None can harm him there. Where did you aquire the will?"

"Yes I detected what wards you used. Interesting it requires his aunt to take him in. Something she was quite opposed to. I believe her exact words were 'I don’t want your kind in my house'. She didn't even ask about him when I told her he was left there. It was obvious she wanted nothing to do with the 'freaks' as she called us."

Several members shouted in anger. How dare a muggle insult them.

Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment. This was why he didn't speak to her in person. To avoid her refusal. By her simply taking the boy she would have unknowingly activated the wards. He keyed a phrase to remind her of the dangers if she attempted to cast the boy out but he was certain he wouldn't have to use it.

"As far as the will goes I removed it from your locked drawer in Hogwarts. As impressive those wards are they are not designed to stop my magic." 

Dumbledore was having a small breakdown. Someone had casually entered his castle and he didn't even know of it. Not just Hogwarts. His private chambers. The very thought was frightening to the aged wizard.

"Albus this is irrelevant." Sirius spoke up. "Harry is my responsibility and I forbid him from going anywhere near Petunia or her foul husband." 

Sirius only met her once and was still sour to the experience. Her husband...well Lily never had anything positive to say about him. For someone who was once friends with Snivellus that said a lot.

Dumbledore looked at him with equal disappointment. 

_This is why you shouldn't be Harry's guardian. You don't want to listen to the wisdom of the ones who earned their gray hairs._

"Sirius Harry's safety is paramount. Those wards will keep him safe."

"Except from his family. His aunt didn't even hesitate to sign Harry over to me. A complete stranger." Strange informed as he produced the paper. "Thankfully I wasn't one of Voldemorts servants. The boy would be dead."

Dumbledore looked back at him in more shock. 

_She did what?! How could she just sign those papers like that? Did she not understand the note I placed?_

Bagnold took one look at the paper and frowned at Dumbledore. She turned to Strange as he started speaking again.

"Your safety was ,for lack of a better word, pathetic." Stephen looked past the man at Sirius. "Mr. Black I will sign Harry over without contesting. I only took custody as a protective measure."

Sirius nodded and threw a glare at Albus.

"Now that that's settled. We need to discuss the terrorist reeking havoc. Their coward leader may be defeated but many of his pathetic minions still walk free. What are you planning to do about this Minster?"

Shock was the expression on everyone's face. No one talked about the dark lord like that. Even Dumbledore never called him a coward.

"Dr. Strange you have my assurance that all of Who Know Who's servants will be arrested and sentenced." 

Strange narrowed his eyes at the woman. 

"Does that include the three currently sitting in this chamber?"

Gasped were heard from the assembly. Whether insulted that some of them were accused of being Eaters or that there were some among then. 

"That's a bold accusation to make Doctor. Do you have any proof of this?" Crouch asked.

"I can make them come forth. The magic I will use will be very unpleasant but not lethal." 

Strange waved his hands and one of the members rose up.

"Avada Kedavra!" 

Everyone moved and ducked as the unforgettable was cast. 

The green spell flew towards Strange but with a simple move a portal opened and the spell went through leaving him unharmed.

Before any aurors could act the man was wrapped in a orange glowing binding all around him.

"That's one." Stephen looked over the crowd taking note of the two members trying to sneak toward the doors.

With another cast portal opened under them and the fell from the the ceiling to the floor in front of him bound as well.

"And that's three." 

"Aurors secure those men!" Bagnold ordered.

"I believe they're secure Minister." Strange said. "And before anyone can claim otherwise they are not under the Imperius Curse."

"How can you know that? There's no way to tell if they are under the influence."

"To you, but to me." Stephen made a circle and waved his hands of the three. "There is no trace of any unforgivable. These individuals acted of there own will."

"And we're just to take your word for it?" Someone shouted.

"I gain nothing by lying to anyone here." Strange remarked. "Besides I believe you have a potion to make them reveal the truth try it."

"There are ways to undermine the effects."

'They've been captured to quickly to have prepared for that. In addition if you would check their left arm you will find something very interesting."

Crouch grabbed one of the bound men and rolled up his sleeve. 

The assembly gasped at the faded dark mark on his arm.

"The Dark Mark on them?" The Minister asked.

"I believe Voldemort branded his most loyal followers with it. Peter had the same. I recommend checking everyone in the building for anymore."

"Aurors lock down the building. No one leaves until all have been checked. Move these one to a holding cell. Crouch see to it everyone is checked personally. After join me in my chamber." She ordered. "Dr. Strange are there any others that you can tell?"

Strange made a wide circle out of thin air. Then a whole map of the Minstry was shown. Several bright red spots were seen.

"At least twelve more marked. No one in this room."

Bagnold knew it was likey there were spies but that many. It was worse than she feared.

"Alastor you and a group of aurors you trust search every room. Leave no one untouched. Use whatever force you deem necessary."

Alastor gave a rare smile at that order. 

"Everyone else floo out and talk to no one about this. If any leaks are given then the people in this room will be top suspects."

Several members looked insulted at the implication but others were now seeing how bad the situation was.

Couch and a small group of aurors lead sections of the assembly out to floos. Keeping the numbers low to control them better.

Crouch was having a hard time believing how everything had happen. I'm a few short minutes they had a visible list of the dark lords servants practically handed to them.

He was already planning how to use this. The man whose department purged the Ministry of Death Eaters. His run for Minister would be unopposed.

"Well now that has been taken care of. Minister would you and Mr. Black speak with me in private?" Strange suggested.

"Our discussion about Mr. Potter in not over." Dumbledore spoke.

"Maybe for you, but it is for me and those who have any say in the matter." Stephen waved Dumbledore off.

Bagnold dismissed herself and joined Stephen. Sirius followed after the two. 

Remus was confused and very irritated by how the man spoke of Albus but needed to find out what was going on. He gave Albus a wave of acknowledgement and went after them.

Dumbledore stood there unable to comprehend how he had just been completely ignored. 

_What is happening? Calm yourself Albus. Just take a few moments to collect your thoughts. I need to speak with Sirius as soon as possible. He must understand that Harry needs to be with his blood family. His safety supercedes everything else._

_Unfortunately this Dr. Strange seems to have an unfavorable opinion of me. Worse Sirius owes him for his freedom which put him in Stranges debt. How to fix this? Everything was so much easier when it appeared that Sirius was guilty._

Dumbledore found himself almost wishing it was the case.

* * *

Stephen stopped his walk when realized Remus had followed.

"And you are?"

"Dr. Strange this is Remus Lupin. An old friend of mine and James. He's like an uncle to Harry." Sirius answered for him.

Strange looked at Remus for a moment. "Do you trust him?" He asked Sirius.

"With my life." 

"Do you trust him with Harry's?" 

"Of course."

"I can speak for myself Padfoot. I don't know what's going on but I know you just insulted a great man."

"Great men can be talked down too just as easily as regular men Mr. Lupin. Everything I said was with merrit."

"Dumbledore had done great things. He's a hero."

"A personal hero to you I take it? How does that have any bearings on the fact he abandoned a child? A child of your deceased friends."

"I'm sure he had his reasons..."

"There is no justification for what he did. If I was one of those who worshiped Voldemort would you still make excuses for him then?! As you looked on Harry's deceased body?"

Strange was over hearing what a great man Dumbledore was. 

Remus wanted to retort but stopped himself. Every fiber in his being told him to defend Albus...but Strange was making a good point. And Albus did try to withhold Harry even after Sirius was given guardianship. 

_He had to have his reason.. He always knows what's for the best._

"Moony. Albus was wrong here. You know that..Look we'll discuss Dumbledore later okay?" Sirius cut in.

"Mr. Lupid if you wish to join us fine. But if all you're going to do is praise Dumbledore then stay here. The next discussion is about Harry and the Ministry."

Remus shook his head. "Alright."

The group went into the Ministers private chamber. 

Strange waved his hands over the room.

"There we won't be disturbed. First order of business Minister I have no desire to fight Mr. Black on Harry's guardianship." 

She pulled up the guard papers and after signing a few lines Sirius was give full custody of Harry.

"There now on to the main concern. Voldemort followers. Judging by your reaction you had no idea how bad his influence was here?"

"It's been discussed. However I didn't know there were that many."

"Now you will hopefully have many of his most loyal one in custody soon. What are your plans to deal with them?"

"They will be questioned. You may have just given my administration a major advantage against this corruption."

"Unfortunately my magic can only help with those who are marked. Others will have to be found through regular means. However make no mistake. Anyone with a mark is a willing follower. The magic used can only be used on a willing person."

Bagnold made sure to note that. She had no reason to believe Strange would lie about that. She just hoped she could use that in a trial. The testimony from the Sorcerer Supreme would give a lot of credibility.

"Would you be willing to give testimony for that? I will need it for future trials."

"I will. For the matter of unmarked. I suggest a contract. Magical. Written that whoever signs it makes it clear they had no loyalty to Voldermort or aided him in anyway. Also that none would ever give aid to him in the future."

"The future?!"

"Do you really want people who would support any of his ideals working here? By adding that you eliminate any future employees from his influence."

"Dr. Strange he's dead."

"Is he? Show me the body. You can't. Make no mistake Minister. He is gone for now, but unless actions are taken now. The odds of him returning are very real."

Bagnold felt all her years hit her at once. 

"You have time to act. I will be working to undo whatever magic he used. But you have to be the example. True leadership is never easy."

"These contracts would be very difficult to enforce."

"Why? Those who don't sign it don't have to be arrested but simply fired. Think about what you could do with a Ministry free of any of his followers or their brides that allowed them to flourish."

"That would make hunting down the other followers, like my crazy cousin, easier Minister." Sirius added.

"You're cousin?" Strange asked.

"Completely insane. I'll tell you about her later."

Bagnold considered her options. 

"Minster be mindful with the wording. Only to eliminate those loyal to Voldemort. No blind loyalty to the Ministry or its Minister. No one would or should sign one like that. If anyone attempts to add that as a stipulation I will personally see the contracts destroyed."

"I will call the Unspeakables here to help with the wording and ensure nothing like that is added."

"Now I believe it's time to take my leave. I hope we don't have to meet under similar circumstances in the future Madam Minister."

"Mr. Black Mr. Lupin would you accompany me to my sanctum? Harry is waiting."

Sirius didn't need to be asked twice. The second the portal opened he practically jumped in. 

Remus eyed the circle with hesitation.

"Come on Moony!" Sirius shouted.

With a sigh Remus followed then Strange. He waved to the Minster and closed the portal.

Bagnold had a headache forming. This reveal of the mark on the arm had her questioning everyone in the Ministry. Stranges suggestion of a magic contract was actually a good idea. 

Her time as Minister was running short with her age, so any backlash would be irrelevant to her. 

"We'll start with all the aurors. After the contracts are created." She spoke to herself.

She had a very busy time ahead and was going to be a very unpopular person soon. 

Retirement would be welcome.

* * *

Strange, Sirius, and Remus all entered the small room that had be shaped into a temporary nursery.

"You don't have to be quiet. There's a silencing charm on the crib so Harry won't be woken." Stephen reassured.

Sirius moved quickly to the crib and looked over Harry. 

The boy was sound asleep a fresh bandage on his head.

Sirius sighed in relief and relaxes. _Harry is safe. I'm free and Peter is in prison. The best news of a terrible few days._

"How is he Padfoot?" Remus came up beside the crib.

"Good. As good as he can be." Sirius looked back at Strange. "What happened to his scar? It wasn't bleeding earlier."

"Yes that business I spoke of earlier. I had to remove the magic in Harry's scar." 

"What magic?"

"Mr. Black I've come to know of your family's philosophy on dark magic. Did they every discuss a horcrux?" 

Sirius went pale a that word. Remus looked confused.

"Are you saying...Harry has?"

"Had. As I said I removed it before it could take full hold. It wasn’t pleasant for the boy but he will recover and have no lasting effects. I promise you."

"Wait. What's a horcrux?" Remus asked.

"The only thing my grandfather banned from discussing." Sirius answered. "A foul magic. I heard my mother mention them once and grandfather vowed to cast her out if she mention them again. So naturally I was intrigued. I found a book in the library and...it's disgusting Remus."

"Quite. There's very little magic I would classify as evil Mr. Lupin but this falls into that category." 

Stephen conjured three chairs and a large bottle of whiskey. Two filled with the liquor Stranges with the tea he come to enjoy.

"A horcrux is a vain moronic attempt to cheat death. It requires the caster to split their soul into an object. Usually a trinket or something. The caster falsely believes he will live forever as long as they remain. That's not how it works. The soul eventually consumes the item and both are destroyed in the aftermath." 

"What? that wasn't in the book." 

"Think about it Mr. Black. If these containers could really cheat death. Why are we not surrounded by ancient Egyptian wizards? It may take decades or centuries but all eventually suffer destruction."

Strange took a sip of his drink.

"The night Voldermort attacked the Potters Lily's protection destroyed his body and spliced his already damaged soul. The piece latched on to the only living person in the room. Young Mr. Potter."

"He made these things and turned Harry into one?!" Remus shouted. 

"Not on purpose. Lily's act protected her son and caused the split. He's completely free of the fragment now. However in the extraction we discovered he has five more hidden around the country."

"Five!!!!" Sirius went even whiter at the information.

"The man truly is a coward. He fears death more than anything." Strange smirked. "If he really knew what eternal life was he wouldn't be desperate for it."

"So he can't be gone....all of his anchors need to be destroyed." 

"Yes. They would naturally destroy themselves in time but we don't have centuries to wait."

"We need to tell Dumbledore." Remus declared.

"I believe he already is aware. Or at least suspects it."

"What makes you say that?"

"I replayed the event of Dumbledore leaving Harry on the doorstep. He mentioned the scar quite strangley. I believe he was aware what was there and chose to do nothing about it."

"He wouldn't. He couldn't." Remus argued.

"To him he might believe he had no choice. Someone who thinks they have all the answers rarely looks to others." Strange stopped himself and cast a few spells over the two.

"What was that?" Remus went for his wand.

"Mr. Lupin I just told you some very dangerous information. That was just a protective measure. Neither of you will be able to discuss this outside my sanctum. Or will you be able to tell anything to Dumbledore."

"He needs to know!"

"I will have a talk with him. In time." Strange promised.

That was one talk he was looking forward to. 

"But there is something I want to discuss. I wish to mentor Mr. Potter."

"You want Harry to become a sorcerer like you?" Sirius asked.

"Unfortunately that's not possible. My magic doesn't work with yours. Yours comes from a natural born ability. Mine comes from out. They're some instances where one of yours was able to preform very small amounts of ours, but it was very impractical and dangerous."

"So why mentor him?"

"I want the boy to be prepared. Voldemort is still out there. Even if he's not fully formed. It's difficult to guess how long the search for his anchors will take. There's a chance he could return before they're destroyed so it's best if Harry received a much information and training he can. Make no mistake this 'dark lord' will see Harry as a challenge to his power. Killing the boy will be his top priority."

Sirius contemplated this. If there are more of those things, like Strange says, then **he** still out there. Harry needs to be protected.

"Harry has to be safe." 

"He will be. I'll assist in setting up any wards I can when you acquire a place. With some alterations it will be far safer than any wards Dumbledore can produce. You'll need to be cautious as well."

"I can handle myself."

"Yes by running off and almost getting arrested." Strange sighed. "Mr. Black your godson is going to have a very unusual childhood, but it's the best option to ensure he has an adulthood."

"Okay. What do I have to do?"

"The most difficult thing there is. Be a parent."

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office completely lost at the turn of events. His plan for Harry was truly gone.

The boy was protected by powers beyond him. He had lost the chosen child to a warlock that clearly didn't respect him.

_Now Sirius has turned against me as well._

What the aged wizard couldn't understand was why. Why this happened? Everything was going perfectly. Harry was safe. 

_Now the boy will grow up under Sirius influence. The boys head will be unbearable. He needs to be humble and willing to listen to those understand what's best. How could his aunt sign him away like that?_

With so much happening Albus was doing everything to think of a way to salvage the mess now created. 

_Why did Sirius and Alastor not come to me? I could have guided them on the correct course of action. Sirius could have been made to see reason and understand what's best. Once Harry was old enough to attend Hogwarts there could have been visitation scheduled. At a controlled environment. Sirius needs constant monitoring to avoid his influence on Harry._

_Now what to do? Perhaps I should give it some time. Time for Sirius to cool his temper and allow him to listen._

_Yes, a few days and I'll send a note to meet on a neutral ground. There I'll explain why he needs to surrender Harry to his aunt._

_First I must go the her and stress the danger she would place herself and her family by not allowing Harry to live there. A new mother would do anything to protect her son. Even house her sisters child. I'm sure with time she'll grow to see Harry as another son. She just has to work past her hatred. Even if not...safety is more important than happiness._

"I can see your head spinning Headmaster." The sorting hat interrupted his thoughts. "Things not going the way you plan?"

"A slight setback. I'll have everything under control in a few days. Do not worry yourself."

"I'm not. It's you should be worried. The sorcerer is not to be underestimates. He is no threat to anyone. Why not work with him?"

"He's a young man with no understanding of what's at stake. He throws insults and endangered the life of a child." 

"A child you abandoned. Seems he saved the boy and honored his parents."

"Harry was safe there. No I have much to do to fix this mess this Doctor has caused me."

"Don't fight him Albus. It's a fight you will not win."

"The fate of our world and millions is on my shoulders. I must insure the future." Albus dismissed.

"Heed my warning Albus. You do not know all sometimes things happen for a reason. This doctor being in the right place at the right time seems very similar to another chance encounter doesn't it?"

Albus ignored the comparison. Destiny had chosen him to hear the prophesy and to guide the child. Dr. Strange was someone who should have stayed concerned with his own affairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Canon not many knew about the Mark on the Death Eaters. So I had Strange bring it to light.


End file.
